wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Culdee Fell Railway
The 'Culdee Fell Railway '''is the Island of Sodor's only rack-and-pinion railway. Lord Harry Barrane is the chairman of the board while Mr. Walter Richards acts as manager. The line runs from Kirk Machan where it meets with the Peel Godred Branch Line to the mountain summit of Culdee Fell. Culdee Fell Locomotives Godred (CFR no.1) '''Godred '''was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland in 1895. He was rude and arrogant to start with and was so conceited. Soon, barely a month after the railway was opened, Godred took a tumble into a ravine. He was sent to the sheds in disgrace after. According to Culdee, Godred was cannibalised for parts. But Godred's demise was only made up. Ernest (CFR no.2) '''Ernest '''was also built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in 1895. Not much is known about him but he appeared in Mountain Engines where he was telling Culdee the changes on the railway in his absence. Wilfred (CFR no.3) '''Wilfred '''was built at the same place in the same year as Godred and Ernest. Culdee returned from an overhaul in 1964 and Wilfred and Ernest were responsible for informing him of the arrival of Lord Harry, Alaric and Eric. Wilfred and his caoch were also delayed because of Lord Harry derailing the tracks. Culdee (CFR no.4) '''Culdee '''was built at the same place as the others but was built in 1896. He was the first to be used for test runs on the Culdee Fell Railway. He was the last to go to Winterthur for an overhaul in the 1960's. Shane Dooiney (CFR no.5) '''Shane Dooiney '''is the number 5 of the Culdee Fell Railway and was built in Switzerland in 1896 and went back there for an overhaul in 1964. Lord Harry/Patrick (CFR no.6) '''Lord Harry '''was built in Switzerland in 1922 to a "super-heat" design and he arrived on the Island of Sodor 40 years later in 1962 when he was named after Lord Harry Barrane. Lord Harry was a troublesome engine and he frightened the coaches by taking risks. He came off at the Summit, was stripped of his name and was sent to the back of the sheds. He soon heard the story of Godred and asked for a second chance and the manager gave him one as a shunting engine. Soon, a message came in that some climbers needed help during a gale, Lord Harry moved to help. They soon renamed him '''Patrick '''in honour of the climber who risked his life to help the others. Alaric (CFR no.7) '''Alaric '''was built in 1923 in Winterthur to a "super-heat" design and arived in May 1962. According to the other engines, Alaric was nice and quiet. Eric (CFR no.8) '''Eric '''was built in Winterthur to a "super-heat" design in 1923 also and is also very quiet. Corran (CFR no.9) Corran was bought to the Culdee Fell Railway in 1994 along with Aldyn and has been working there ever since. He is based on ''Ninian ''of the Snowdon Mountain Railway. Aldyn (CFR no.10) Aldyn is a diesel working on the Culdee Fell Railway. He was bought alongside Corran to the Island of Sodor in 1994 and is still working there. He is based on ''Yeti of the Snowdon Mountain Railway. Trivia * The railway only appears in one episode, Football Special, although WildNorWester has stated it's probably going to appear in Season 3 STMY. Category:Railways Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Island of Sodor